


dearest

by lulla_lunekjaer



Series: letters from the road [1]
Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: My dearest Millie -I miss you more than words can say.





	dearest

**Author's Note:**

> when does this take place? who knows   
> context? what is that  
> all I know is they are In Love and Circumstances have Separated them and Solange pines and thinks about magic and power and scratches stuff out and Loves her girlfriend Millie and her best friend Sebastian

My dearest Millie - 

I miss you more than words can say. It’s not that Sebastian’s not up to the task at hand, it’s just that I love you and being away from you hurts more than I imagined. I wish you could be here, but someone has to make sure the whole place doesn’t burn down and you know how good you are in a crisis. They should put you in charge someday, you’d be wonderful, I know it.

I can’t say much about what Seb and I are up to, as you know, but we are both fine. We ran into a ~~large~~ relative of his and she has helped us immensely on our journey. Unfortunately, as you know, neither he nor I is particularly good at cooking, so there have been a few incidents. In fact, the worst injury either of us has sustained thus far has been when he forgot that things which go over a fire are, in fact, hot, and grabbed our (metal) pot handle without thinking. Luckily, we thought to bring your burn salve, the one with lavender, which Seb hates both because of the lavender smell and because he says it itches, but he can’t argue with the fact that his hand is healed. 

My god, I wish you were here. I can’t shake the feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong. I’ve been dreaming again, like last summer. You remember what happened after that,  ~~just the way I had dreamt it~~. This time it’s terrible, terrible things. Only once so far, but it feels like the other dreams. 

Seb says it’s probably just a regular dream brought on by the fact that I had to finish the stew last night after he burned himself. I hope he’s right, but it would feel better coming from you. I dare not write down what happened, in the case that this letter is seized before it finds its way to you. Literally. There are so many things that I would give to have magic, not anything - not my love for you ~~ , but so many things. ~~  but the process of becoming a sorceress is so dangerous, and requires so much of you. If you were here, you would remind me that I can still use magic or even boil it down from dragon scales or some other magical material, but using magic is not the same as having magic. To have all that power at your fingertips, to only have to think and it’s there . . . I can only imagine. I know you’re making that face right now, reading this, the one where your eyebrows get closer together and you purse your lips . ~~Yes, I’ve been paying attention~~ ~~.~~ Suffice it to say, I’m not going to do anything stupid. We heard the same lectures on the dangers of sorcery and how the process can go wrong or be tampered with, how people have died. So you can relax, dear heart. 

In regards to the original topic, this letter is going to fly and deliver itself to your hand. It is the doing of a ~~rather smaller~~ friend of Sebastian’s relative  ~~ \- a winged one ~~ . I’ll tell you more when we return, when I know for sure that it is safe. It’s a useful spell, though, which brings us back to magic.

There are things, I think, that are worth losing for magic, that when the Tale decrees that they are lost and gives you magic in the end, are worth having lost. I think that’s why my dream disturbed me so much.  ~~ Among the uncertainty, in the eye of the maelstrom, I lose the two things that will never be worth the loss.  ~~ I won’t let it happen like that. I’ll find a way to change it.

~~ Sebastian tells me he’s dreamed of his future and how great it’s going to be, so my dream can’t be true, but you of all people, Millie, know that you can be great and still die. You can always still die. ~~

My god, this letter has turned depressing, hasn’t it? It wasn’t meant to be. I just miss you, I suppose. We’re different with each other. I like us. 

Really, Seb and I are doing fine and I’ll write again soon. 

I love you, and I can’t wait to return to you, my darling.

Solange


End file.
